Why I Fight
by The Strength In Darkness
Summary: ...“It’s my turn to ask you if something’s wrong.” I said softly. Surprisingly, he looked to me. “I’m leaving.” he whispered..


_This is something I wrote for a roleplay Im doing with a friend. Fayre is the daughter of Lenne and Shuyin, but they live in Yuna's time. Im going to write a story with her brother, Ulric, aswell.  
_

_ **Lenne & Shuyin belong to Square enix**_

_**Fayre, Ulric, and Vladimir belong to me**  
_

* * *

"Fayre!" A yell shook me from my thoughts, and I stood up straight to look who had called. A boy with long, black hair and light hazel eyes came jogging up to me with a grin. He was slightly Asian looking, but very pale. He had on lightweight black pants and a white and black shirt with a dragon on the side, covered by an old leather jacket. 

"Sorry I'm late.." He said, panting slightly, "God, you must be freezing!" To tell you the truth, I was. It was the middle of winter in Luca, and the breeze off the water chilled the air. He slipped off his coat and held it out for me to put it on. "Thanks." I said, smiling softly. "No problem." He said, before softly taking my hand.

We had been meeting like this for months now, without anyone knowing. I hated lying to my parents, but it was worth it to be with him. I wanted it to work with them, I wanted them to like Vlad.

He looked to me, his eyes full of worry. "Something wrong?" He asked. I chuckled. "No, I was just thinking.." I was silent for a moment longer, before asking, "Do you want to come to dinner tonight, at my house?"

Almost instantly, Vlad shook his head. "You know I cant do that." he said, "Your father would kill me."

"No he wouldn't! I can make him understand!" I said, "Please Vladimir.." I only ever used his full name if I really wanted something, and I really wanted this.

"I'm sorry, but I cant Fayre.." Vlad said, "I'm from Bevelle, and you know how much your dad hates Bevellians.."

"So you're afraid?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Yes, I'm afraid!" Vlad said, "I don't want him to keep you from me..I'd die.."

I bit my bottom lip, in my heart I knew that my father wouldn't accept him. He would think that Vlad would hurt me, or something stupid like that. He could never bring himself to see past who people were on the outside.

"What do you want to do?" I asked quietly, changing the subject. "Let's go get coffee." Vlad said, "It'll help warm us up." I gave a soft nod and a smile. As long as I was with him, it didn't matter what we did.

It only took us a few minutes to get to the coffee shop, it was only a block or so away. Luckily, all the paparazzi were only concerned with what my parents were doing, so they didn't bother us. That'd be bad, if pictures of Vlad and I together got into the papers..

After we ordered our coffees, I could see hints of worry and guilt on Vlad's face. "It's my turn to ask you if something's wrong." I said softly. Surprisingly, he looked to me. "I'm leaving." he whispered.

"What!" I said, loud enough that some of the people in the shop looked to me. "I'm leaving, but only for a few months." Vlad said, "I joined up with the Bevellian forces, that fight sin."

"Are you insane? Most the time, those soldiers never come back!" I said. "I'm different then the others." Vlad said, "besides, I have to do this."

"Why do you have to do this!" I asked, "Why cant you just stay here with me!"

"When you're older, you'll understand." Vlad said softly.

"I'm fourteen, so what!" I said, "You're only seventeen, how come you get it and I don't!"

Vlad didn't say anything, I knew he felt bad. Besides, I was being selfish, trying to force him to stay. I had been thinking about going on a summoner's journey, to fight for Spira like he would be, but my mother forbid me from going.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked quietly, my eyes on the floor. "Six months." Vlad said, "How about when I get back, I'll come to dinner at your house."

Finally, I looked up and saw that he was smiling. I couldn't help but smile back, he had that effect on me. "Alright." I said, "Can I write you letters?"

"Sure can." He replied, "Actually, I'd like you to. It'll keep me from going crazy." I gave a soft nod. "I'll be sure to." I said, "Just make sure not to send your replies to my house." He chuckled lightly. "I'm not that stupid." he said.

The next day, he left on a great ship. I watched it the entire time, not leaving the docks until the boat was out of sight. Little did I know, this was the last time that I would see Vladimir.

I was considerably happy the entire time he was gone, and I knew my parents and my brother found it odd. I was never this energetic, I was normally really laid back and calm all the time. Just like every other summoner in the history of summoners.

Those six months went by rather slowly, though. I waited for days and days, just to get one of your letters. I made sure to keep them safe, under the loose floorboard under my bed. I don't know how many times I read those letters, I lost count after ten..

Finally, it was time for him to come back. I was so excited, even though I knew I couldn't see him right away. I had to do things with my family in the afternoon, out in the city.

We walked past the docks, and I saw that his ship was already in port, and people were coming off of it. They looked tired and worn, like they hadn't gotten a good night's sleep the whole time they were out. I watched, looking for Vlad.

There was no sign of him so far, but I made sure to keep myself calm. He was probably just the last off, that's all. Two of the soldiers walked off the ship, carrying a stretcher with a sheet draped over it. Hanging off the side was a pale hand.

"No…" I whispered, before breaking away from my parents. "Fayre, come back here!" I could faintly hear my father yell, but I didn't come back to him. I had to make sure that this wasn't him.

Throwing back the sheet, I could feel my heart wrench and my breathing become labored. It was him..Vlad..

"No..No!" I said, my voice rising as I practically threw myself on his cold body. The men had to set down the stretcher, so it wouldn't break.

"Vlad.." I cried, tears running down my face. I was shaking uncontrollably, it becoming more intense as I sobbed. He was my everything, my salvation, he couldn't be dead! He couldn't just leave me like this..

My mother rushed over, and even though she had no clue what was going on, she hugged me and held me close. I turned away from Vlad to cry into her shoulder, I really needed that shoulder.

My father was next to come, he glared down at Vlad. "He's from Bevelle." He growled. I didn't say anything, just sobbed harder.

"Shuyin!" My mother hissed. "Remember what they did to us, Lenne? They could very well to the same to her!" "We'll talk about this later." My mother said, tightening her embrace.

"We'll leave him with you." One of the men said quietly to my mother, and she nodded.

Finally, she forced me to get up. "Come on, honey, let's go home…" She whispered softly, and I gave a nod. I was still crying, but silently. Father refused to help carry the stretcher, so my mother and brother did it. I walked silently beside them, stealing glances over at Vlad every few seconds.

In a second, my life had changed. I had no one to help me through, I was alone..

I wanted Vlad back, I wanted to see his beautiful eyes again, or hear him talk. I never asked for much from the fayths, and I wanted this more than anything. I hoped that they would let me see him again.

My mother told me to send him, but I didn't. I thought that maybe if I didn't send him, I might see him again, that he would come to me. He hasn't yet, but I still hope that one day he will.

I fight for him now, and I will kill Sin in his name.


End file.
